khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Template
As the KHInsider Roleplaying Wiki has much greater capacity for formatting and navigation compared to the posting system of the KHInsider Forums, it is strongly encouraged that, in storing your character as an article on the Wiki, you follow the below template, as a means of allowing maximum information. The number of entries may seem daunting, but keep in mind, should your character lack a certain entry or heading placed below, you need not include that entry in your Wiki Template. Each entry below is followed, in square brackets, with the paragraph formatting the entry should be made in. Your actual Wiki template begins immediately after this sentence. Start by describing what your character means to you, how you came to concieve them. What did you want to achieve? How do they relate to you? And so on, the sort of stuff you wouldn't include in a template. Template 2 Details 3 Aliases/Titles 4 The character's aliases and titles, with one per line Normal Gender 4 Your character's status in regards to genders. Age 4 Your characters age Normal Species 4 The species your character belongs to Normal Biography 3 History 4 Your character's history Normal Personality 4 Your character's personality Normal Appearance 4 Your character's physical appearance Normal Battle Style 4 An optional entry sometimes made mandatory in battles and roleplays. A description of how your character fights, their tactics, habits, and so forth. Equipment 3 Clothing 4 What your character wears in terms of garments. Multiple entries here may be in paragraph format. Normal Accessories 4 Things like jewelery and sunglasses that your character wears. Multiple entries here may be in paragraph format. Normal Items 4 ((Things your character carries around with them that exist for a purpose or that fulfil a function. Seperate entries for each item. This specific area remains empty.)) Item 1 Name 5 Description of Item 1 Normal Item 2 Name 5 Description of Item 2 Normal Armour 4 ((The armour or other pieces of protective equipment worn - not carried - by your character. For seperate pieces, multiple seperate entries are allowed if one is willing to go into that level of detail.This specific area remains empty.)) Armour Component 1 5 Description of Armour Component 1 Normal Armour Component 2 5 Description of Armour Component 2 Normal Weaponry 4 ((The guns, swords, and what have you that your character wields)) normal Weapon 1 5 Description of Weapon 1 Normal Weapon 2 5 Description of Weapon 2 Normal Transportation 4 The vehicles or devices your character possesses as a means of getting around. Normal Abilities and Aptitudes 3 ((The powers and enhancement features of your character, such as mind-reading, spell-casting, telekinesis, in-built nanotechnology, etc)) Passive abilities 4 ((Abilities that are always present and acting in your character, such as great strength or rapid regeneration. Non-voluntary abilities such as constant and uncontrollable mind-reading would go here.)) Passive ability 1 5 Description of Passive ability 1 Normal Passive ability 2 5 Description of Passive ability 2 Normal Trained in Martial Arts and Other Techniques 1 5 Brief description of the fighting style or technique that your character has undergone training in. Normal Physical Enhancements 5 Surgery, in-body nanotechnology, cybernetic augmentation, and any other additions or alterations to your character that make them better than they previously were. Normal Active abilities 4 ((Abilities that need to be called upon to use. Voluntary mind-reading and telekinesis, for example, would go here.)) Active ability 1 5 Description of Active ability 1 Normal Active ability 2 5 Description of Active ability 2 Normal Spellcasting 4 The spell-casting skill-level of your character, and a few of their regularly-used magicks. Spell name/type 1 5 Description of Spell name/type 1 Normal Spell name/type 2 5 Description of Spell name/type 2 Normal Summoning 4 The summoning capabilities of the character, and their more commonly - or only - used summon. Summon creature/name 1 5 Description of summon 1 Normal Summon creature/name 2 5 Description of summon 2 Normal Transformations 4 ((The alternate forms or stages of enhancement that your character can make use of.)) Transformation 1 5 Description of Transformation 1 Normal Transformation 2 5 Description of Transformation 2 Normal 'Signature moves 4' Attacks or combinations of techniques that your character employs as uniquely their own. Signature move 1 5 Description of Signature move 1 Normal Signature move 2 5 Description of Signature move 2 Normal Roleplay and Battle Record 2 List the various roleplays and battles that your character has been in, according to the provided table. Character relationships 2 Detail some of the notable friendships, rivalries and nemeses that your character has with the characters of other roleplayers.